The Everyday Life of Sonic and Tails
by legendarytoast7
Summary: One day Sonic's house burns down and he needs a place to stay until he can get back up on his feet, so he crashes at Tails house without asking first. Together along with other friends on South Island, the two go on numerous adventures. This is an AU. Rated T for Language, Suggestive themes, and Mild violence. In universe 0614.
1. Ch 1: Sonic The Freeloader

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog or the related characters, locations, and/or objects in this story. Everything belongs to the respective owner.**

* * *

It was a calm, cool morning on South Island. All was perfectly quiet and peaceful. Only birds chirping and the waves washing the shore could be heard. It was a beautiful island paradise.

Above the Stream that flows through the Island's center was the beloved Bridge Zone, and on the outskirts of Bridge Zone laid Tails house. In his house, the two-tailed fox was lightly snoring in his soft bed, not intending to end his nap anytime soon. However, his alarm clock rang as loud as a trumpet. The sudden noise startled him and caused him to scream as he fell out of his bed with a painful thud.

Once he had overcome the shock and realized what had happened he picked himself up. "Ouch… I should really get a new alarm clock." He felt the pain from the fall and began rubbing his forehead as he stepped over to the nightstand and picked the loud object up in his left hand, turning it off. "I'm sick of fixing the faulty audio on this damned thing. I was having a good dream too!"

He put on his slippers and stretched his arms above his head before walking downstairs, into the kitchen. He yawned and turned on the coffee maker on his way to the living room. As he reached for the TV remote he noticed that there was the faint sound of snoring coming from the couch. He turned his head and saw someone covered with his blankets.

He blinked twice to make sure that he wasn't imagining things, before slowly backing away to grab his baseball bat, which he kept by the front door and his cell phone. He began to dial to police's phone number. "Help, there's an intruder in my house!" He whispered urgently before the phone replied 'please hold' in an automated voice. The fox waited for about a minute before noticing that it would take a while before they would reach him. "Stupid technology!"He set his phone down. "I guess I'll have to deal with this myself." He firmly grasped the bat with both hands as he snuck back to the couch, and raised it above the intruder. He thrust it down with a great force and continued to whack the criminal while screaming, "Get out of my house!"

The intruder yelped as his snoring was beaten to a stop. The blankets flew off of the criminal and away from the couch as the culprit leapt up, revealing his identity: Sonic The Hedgehog. "Stop it, Tails! Why the hell are you hitting me!?"

Tails just stared at his blue friend and blinked. "Sonic, why the hell are you in my house?!"

"Well Tails, you see my house burnt down and I…"

The fox dropped the bat and gasped. "Your house burnt down?!"

He blushed faintly, out of embarrassment. "Well… yeah."

Tails was beginning to feel sorry for his friend. "Oh my gosh, how?!"

He glanced away from his friend, even more embarrassed. "I'm… not sure. Maybe I… forgot to turn the stove off when. I was cooking chili dogs for..."

"You forgot!"

Sonic glanced at the floor and rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, yeah. I... it's not such a big deal though."

The fox waved his arms above him. "You broke into my house! IT IS A BIG DEAL!"

"But Tails, you said that if I ever needed help that I could come to you," He said hesitantly.

"You could have at least called first!"

"But it was too late and I didn't want to wake you up."

"Yet you're fine with breaking into my god damn house?!"

This made the hedgehog feel a bit guilty, but he didn't want to let it show. "Relax buddy, I'll only stay here until I can get back up on my feet."

Tails sighed deeply. "Fine, just… tell me next time okay?"

"Yeah, no problem." Sonic smelled the coffee that Tails had made. "Hey is that coffee I smell? Did you make me some?"

Tails sighed again and thought 'why me?!'

* * *

Not very long after that, Tails decided to go and get a new clock. He began to walk out the door, but stopped and remembered that Sonic was still there. 'I'm sure that Sonic would gladly go to the clock shop and buy a new alarm clock for me.'

Sonic was in the upstairs living room, lying comfortably in Tails' love-seat, eating Tails' last carton of strawberry ice-cream, and watching "The Super Mario Brothers Super Show!" simply to judge it. "I honestly can't believe that Nintendo would release such garbage. I mean, even 06 was better than this!" He scooped ice-cream into his mouth. "Actually no, 06 was **way** worse, but my point still stands!" He shoveled another large scoop of ice-cream into his mouth.

Tails walked over to the base of the staircase and looked up. "Hey, Sonic!"

Sonic dashed over to his friend, almost falling onto his face. "Yes, Tails."

The fox noticed that Sonic was holding the last carton of his ice-cream and tried to ignore it, though it really did bother him. "Could you please run on over to Gimmick Zone and buy me a new alarm clock? I have one in my room, but it's pretty much broken."

The hedgehog smiled. "Okay then. I'll gladly go grab one for you!"

"Thanks Sonic, I really appreciate it."

"No problem. I'll be back in a flash!" He ran straight past his friend and towards the front door, leaving it wide open. He also left a breeze behind him, which blew any loose papers away from their proper places, along with the now empty ice-cream carton.

The fox sighed as he walked over to close the door and picked up the empty carton and returned to the living room after tossing it into the trash. He fell on to the couch and moaned. "I guess I should go do something with myself so I can calm down." He glanced around the immediate area and saw the garage door. "I guess I could go fly my Tornado around the island. That could be fun." He quickly prepared himself for the plane ride.


	2. Ch 2: DAMMIT KNUCKLES

Tails prepared the Tornado for takeoff quickly. He hadn't piloted it in a while, because he had being creating a new ground vehicle for use on the island recently and simply hadn't had the time. Once all was ready, he hopped into the plane and lifted off of the runway.

As he soared through the skies above South Island he looked down below. He saw the beautiful island beneath him. Seeing this made him feel relaxed, even after all that happened that morning, but he couldn't help but feel tired regardless.

"Why am I so exhausted?" He suddenly remembered that Sonic drank all of his coffee that morning. "Oh yeah, I haven't had my morning coffee yet! I guess I'll just stop by a Starbucks on the way." He searched for the closest Starbucks on his Miles Electric, to find that it was in Emerald Hill Zone, which was very close by.

Once he reached the coffee shop, he made sure that he landed the Tornado carefully outside. He hopped out of the it and began to move towards the double doors.

As he entered the shop he noticed that something was different. The floors and tables weren't as clean as they usually were. The garbage can was overflowing with junk. It was as if there had been a burglary here. It wasn't until after Tails had glanced at the poor condition of the place that he noticed that there was a familiar face standing behind the counter, Knuckles the Echidna.

"Hey Tails! Long time no see!" Knuckles closed his eyes and smiled.

Tails tilted his head to the side, feeling a bit confused. "Knuckles what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on Angel Island guarding the Master Emerald?"

Knuckles waved his hand to the side. "Nah, I'm sure it's fine. It can get really boring."

"Well if you say so Knuckles, but if something happens it's on you!"

"I doubt anything will happen. Anyways, what brings you here?" He rested his right elbow on the counter.

"I need some coffee. Sonic drank all of mine this morning."

"Why was he at your house this morning? Are you two hiding something?" He winked

The fox rolled his eyes. "No Knuckles…" He sighed.

Knuckles elbowed his customer. "Oh come on Tails, you don't have to hide a thing from me," He said as he grinned slyly.

"I'm not, Knuckles, you idiot! His house burnt down and he needs a place to crash until he can get back up on his feet!"

The echidna closed his eyes and smiled again. "Sure Tails," He spoke in a sarcastic tone.

Tails exhaled. "Whatever. Could I please have my coffee now?"

"No, we're all out," He said abruptly.

The Fox waved his arms wildly. "What the hell Knuckles! How can you be out?! This is a goddamn coffee shop!"

He frowned down at the cash register. "I'm really not sure. When I walked in here someone replaced the coffee with dirt or something like that. Strange isn't it?"

Tails' left eye twitched.

Knuckles glanced back over at him. "I know, it's really gross isn't it?"

"That's what coffee looks like you idiot!"

The red echidna looked disgusted. "And you drink that stuff?!"

"Well yeah, it's addictive!"

"You disgust me."

"Knuckles, why the hell do you even work here?"

He shrugged. "Why not? Like I said, I was bored."

"How did you pass the interview and applications?"

He squinted. "The what?"

"Knuckles you can't just pretend to work here!"

The Echidna looked confused. "I thought I did work here. I got here early in the morning so I would get paid more. I even stopped a burglary!"

"What do you mean a burglary? You're the one who's impersonating a worker!"

Knuckles looked up at the overhead fan. "Well there was a silver hedgehog that tried to unlock the front door a bit before 7:30. Somehow he found a key to this place and used it to unlock the door. I hid so that he couldn't mug me. He tried to go past the counter but the moment he walked past it, I defended myself." Knuckles looked proud of himself.

Tails rubbed his head with his right hand. "Knuckles that was probably the worker! You're the only burglar I see here. What did you do to them?!"

"Well, I pinned him down and wrapped him with masking tape like the boss I am! Then I dragged him over to the storage room to question him, but the stubborn asshole won't budge! I left him there to think about what he's done." Knuckles brought the fox over to the storage room to show him.

The worker looked up through a crevasse in the masking taped. "Help me..."

Tails looked down at the victim, terrified, and then back to Knuckles. "Did you seriously not get a thing I just said?! He works here, you don't!"

"Are you working with him?! You're a double agent aren't you?!" Knuckles glared at the fox.

"No, I'm just... listen, you have to fill out paperwork and go through an interview to get a job, okay? If you pretend to work somewhere that you don't then the police will come and take you to jail!" He looked at his watch and saw the time. "I should get going." He hurried outside trying to forget that he saw anything.

He stumbled inside the Tornado for takeoff, but just as the plane had lifted about six feet up towards the sky, there was a thud that sounded like it came from the left-wing, startling the yellow fox. He jumped upon hearing the noise. "Whoa! What was that?" He turned to his side and saw the same familiar face again, clinging tightly to the wing.

"Take me with you!" He was tearing up.

"Knuckles?!"

"I don't want to be a hell bound criminal! I want to be a good person!"

The fox sighed deeply. "Fine, just get in and stop weighing down the wing!"

Knuckles smiled for a brief second before he swung from the wing to the back seat. "They'll never take me! Not alive. Never!"

Tails couldn't believe that he was helping a criminal escape from their crime. "Okay Knuckles."

About five minutes later Knuckles became restless and looked around the dashboard. He saw a big red button and felt obligated to press it. "What does this do," He asked as he pressed it. Tails tried to stop him but failed. In result the plane crumbled apart, leaving the rubble along with them to fall back to Mobius.

"DAMMIT KNUCKLES!"

"I'm sorry but why the hell was that button there in the first place?!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the storage room...

"I swear that I will have revenge on that fox! He will rue the day that he failed to save me when he had the chance! He even helped that bastard escape! I will send that fox straight to hell! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAH!" He laughed so hard that he hit shelf behind him, which knocked a heavy pot off, and on his head, knocking him out.


	3. Ch 3: I want an apology!

Sonic had bought the new alarm clock and was almost back to Tails' house in Bridge Zone. "I hope I got the right one," He said while looking at the box it was in briefly. "He's seemed awfully tense today. I wonder why."

As he was running, he caught a glimpse of something strangely familiar for a split second to his far right and used his feet to brake to a stop. "What was that?" He turned and ran over to whatever it was that he saw.

Once he reached the scene he saw one of Doctor Eggman's capsules that he used to robotize animals in. Only this one was golden and red. "Well then, looks like that Egghead hasn't learned his lesson yet." He jumped on top of it and pressed the switch down. "That should wrap things up," The hedgehog said as he clapped his hands together.

However, no animals hopped out of the capsule. "Huh," he leaned down to look at what was wrong, only to see that there were no animals in it at all, but instead a robot. It looked a lot like Silver Sonic*, only it was red and had a blaster on its left arm. "Not another Mecha-Sonic! I thought that idiot gave up after Neo Metal Sonic betrayed him. These things are so freaking annoying!"

He noticed that the robotic copy of him wasn't moving. He hopped down from the capsule and poked at it a bit to see if it would respond, and it didn't. "What the hell is wrong with this thing? Did Eggman send out a dud or something? Maybe I released it before it was ready. I should probably go tell Tails about this thing." The hedgehog ran back over to Tails house as quickly as he could.

Just as he left the eyes of the metallic copy began to glow neon green. "CHAOS EMERALD: NUMBER ONE OF SEVEN: IN FIVE MILES."

* * *

Tails and Knuckles hovered back to the ground softly. Landing in the outskirts of Jungle Zone.

Knuckles poked Tails in the chest with his finger. "Well this is just great, Tails! Now we have to walk all the way back to your house!"

"It's not my fault you pressed the self destruct button! Go back to your own island! I'm not going to help you hide from the police!"

"Well you put the button there, fox!"

"No, I didn't put it there, the fanfiction writer put the button there to make us look like idiots. If you want to blame anyone blame them! Also racism isn't okay Knuckles! I don't go around hating on your kind!"

The Echidna folded his arms and turned away. "Fine be that way! I want an apology from the writer now!"

"Okay then, I will be that way!" Tails did the same, and soon began to walk his way back to the house.

Knuckles just stood there stubbornly waiting for an apology from the writer.

* * *

Tails finally arrived back at his house sweating, with matted fur, and various twigs and leafs attached to him. He opened the door to see Sonic playing with the Remote Robot** and making a mess.

"Hey Tails!" He took his left hand off the controller to wave at Tails and in result the robot knocked over a hot beverage that Sonic was drinking, which spilt all over the carpet. "Opps, I hope that didn't stain the carpet."

"My life is shit." Tails just walked up to room to rest.

"Hey Tails, are you okay? I think that there was something important that I needed to tell you, but I forgot."

Tails just continued to walk up the stairs. "It's no use."

"Huh? Buddy, are you okay?"

Tails ignored his friend and went to his room, locking the door behind him.

"Tails! What's wrong?!" He turned to robot off and walked over to the bedroom door. "Can you hear me?"

Tails hid his face in a pillow. "Yes."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes"

"Oh, okay then, I thought you were depressed or sad or something like that. I'm sorry for butting in." He walked back towards the stairs.

Tails took his face away from the pillow. "I am sad you dumbass!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"NO!"

"Umm... okay, I'm sorry Tails." He hesitantly stepped down stairs.

The next morning Tails new alarm clock rang and this time Tails got out of bed peacefully instead of with a thud. He smiled and put on his slippers on and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

To his surprise once he entered to kitchen he noticed that coffee and breakfast was already made, and that Sonic was sitting at the table reading the paper. "Oh, good morning Tails!" The hedgehog's eyes were closed and he wore a big smile.

"Sonic, what the hell is going? This is unlike you."

"What do you mean unlike me?"

"Well, you would never go to all this work on a normal day. What are you hiding?"

"What are you hiding, Tails?"

"What the hell?!"

Sonic hugged Tails, "Suicide is not the answer, buddy! You have so much to live for! Don't be like Shadow!"

"I'm not suicidal. Stop hugging me!"

"What?! Then how do you explain yesterday?"

"Just because I had a bad day doesn't mean that I want to die."

Sonic backed up and glared. "So, I made this whole goddamn breakfast for nothing?!"

Tails couldn't help but laugh. "You're ridiculous!"

* * *

"Hello, my name is Knuckles. And this is a message for LegendaryToast7. YOU'RE A FREAKING ASSHOLE AND SHOULD BURN IN HELL! YOU CAN'T JUST PORTRAY ME AS AN IDIOT JUST FOR YOUR OWN FREAKING ENTERTAINMENT! YOU BETTER HOPE THAT YOU DON'T MEET ME IN A DARK ALLY! AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION I'M STILL WAITING FOR A DAMN APOLOGY! I'M GONNA KILL YOU! That's all I have to say. Goodbye."

* * *

*Silver Sonic is a robotic copy of Sonic The Hedgehog who existed before Metal Sonic. It is colored silver instead of blue. It was the final boss in both versions of "Sonic The Hedgehog 2."

**The Remote Robot was an item That Tails the Fox used in the Sega Game Gear game "Tails' Adventure." It is a small robot that is uses to get into areas that Tails himself couldn't. It also bears a resemblance to its owner, as it shares Tails color scheme and has a propeller on it's back which is used to help it fly.


	4. Ch 4: To Hollywood!

Disclaimer: Though SEGA has stated that they are currently making a Sonic The Hedgehog movie that will be released a few years from now, any information I give on it during the next few chapters does not necessarily express the final version of the film. This is only a parody based off of what information that we already have.

* * *

Tails was drinking his morning cup of coffee when the post office truck stopped by and delivered his mail. He used the Remote Robot to go and grab it and return it to the living room. "I'm so glad that you found my old robot Sonic. I had forgotten how useful it was."

Sonic was playing "Sonic The Hedgehog 2" on Tails' Sega Genesis. "No problem!"

Tails shuffled through his mail and found a letter. He looked at the address and saw that it was from Sega. "Hey Sonic, we got a letter from Sega."

"Really, what does it say?" He glanced away from the screen for a moment to look at Tails, and he died in-game by falling into a pit. "Dammit Tails, you don't just screw me over in our games, but in life too!"

"If you ask me you deserved it." He opened the letter and read it silently.

"What is it Tails?"

"Sega is planning on making a new Sonic The Hedgehog live action movie."

The hedgehog dropped the controller. "What the hell?! Why live action?"

"Apparently we're still animated. It's kind of like the way the recent Smurfs movies have been made."

"I didn't like those at all! Do we know who the directors, writers, and music composers will be?"

"It doesn't say... but we should pack up and head over to Hollywood before long so that they can make it."

"Wait Hollywood?!"

"Well, yeah."

He stood up. "We should get going then. I'll pack our bags in a flash."

"Wait a moment Sonic, my Tornado broke the other day... so we need to find an airport."

Sonic sighed. "Airports have such strict rules though. Are you sure that there's no other way?"

The fox leaned against the wall. "Well we could use the Seafox, but that would be rather crowded. Also we would only be able to use that for travel through water with it. It would be even more inconvenient."

Sonic slammed his fist on the wall. "Damn! I guess we have to! Airports are so freaking boring!"

"We just have to make sure that what we pack fits the requirements they hold above us."

* * *

Sonic and Tails arrived at South Island Airlines and went into the bag inspection area as soon as possible.

A bird stepped over to the two with a clipboard. "Hello, my name is Bean the Dynamite Duck* and I'll be inspecting your luggage today. You better not be carrying any BOMBS!?"

Tails handed over his bag to the bird. "We aren't. Wait... I think I know you."

Bean laughed annoyingly as he grabbed the bag. "DOOOOOEEESSS YOU?!"

Sonic handed over his bag as well. "Yeah, I remember you too... sadly."

"HO HO HO! You is so funny!" He looked through Tails bag. "IS THIS A BOMB?!" He lifted up Tails remote robot.

"What the hell do you think? Does it look like a bomb to you?!"

"Hmmm... maybe it do?"

The fox glared at him. "Just how stupid are you?"

"Not very... I think..."

Sonic was getting annoyed with the duck and used his homing attack to knock him unconscious. The blow made Bean fly across the room and into the wall, possibly breaking his bones. "Thank God that Sega doesn't use that bastard anymore, outside of the comics! Let's hurry before we get caught!"

"I'm right behind you Sonic!" Together, they continued into the plane.

Once they had loaded onto the plane, the two sat together toward the front of the plane. Sonic was looking out the window, and Tails was reading a manga that he packed with him. "What are you reading Tails?"

Tails closed the book and turned to his friend. "I'm reading a manga called Bleach." He showed Sonic the cover.

Sonic scratched his head. "I think I watched the show one night on Adult Swim because I was bored."

Tails turned back to his book. "The manga was way better."

"Well okay then." The hedgehog glanced out of the window only to see clouds. "Tails, I'm bored."

"Well did you bring something to do?"

Sonic melted in his chair. "No..."

"You just can't take care of yourself, can you?"

"I guess not..."

The fox sighed. "Well you could read the manga I brought or play on my Game Gear, but don't waste the battery."

"Okay." Sonic reached for Tails' bag, but then noticed that Amy and Cream were sitting across from them. "Tails, look."

He looked over at the pair. "Huh, It looks like they're going to be in the movie as well."

"Well, I guess." He grabbed Tails Game Gear and began to play "Sonic Triple Trouble."

After he beat the game he set it back in Tails' bag and looked out the window again. After about one minute he became restless again. "There has to be something to do on this plane!"

Tails giggled. "You are really impatient aren't you." He reached into his bag and grabbed a different manga. "Why don't you try reading something for a change?"

"I think I'll pass... every time I try reading something I turn out to be the chosen one or something."

"Oh yeah... I'm sorry about that." He put it back in his bag.

* * *

The robotic copy was traveling trough Jungle Zone at high speeds when he received a message.

"Hello Red, have you retrieved the first emerald yet?"

"Yes Doctor. The next emerald is in Empire City."

"Ahhh, splendid! We will have collected all seven in no time!"

"Congratulations Doctor! You're a winner!"

"Oh thank you, Red! Now, if you will excuse me I have to fly on over to Hollywood."

"Of course Doctor." The call ended.

* * *

**Hello people, LegendaryToast7 here! I have decided to devote a segment of certain chapters to answering questions from the comments. I have recently received a comment asking me if I would introduce Amy and have her and Sonic in a relationship. I am going to introduce Amy. I do not intend on having any romance in this fanfic, because I don't believe it would fit the mood well. However, that doesn't stop me from making a separate Sonamy fanfic. Though I have no plans on making one as of now, I may at some point create one. Bye for now, good people!**

*Bean The Dynamite Duck is an annoying character that should never be used ever again, in Legendarytoast7's opinion. He is a green Duck who has an obsession over Explosives and Shiny objects. His only cannon appearance was in "Sonic The Fighters" (Thank God)!


	5. Ch 5: Super Sonic Fangirls

"What's this? Where am I?" The blue hedgehog looked around, seeing that there were mountains made entirely out of chili dogs. "Wow! This is paradise! This is Chili-dog Mountain Zone!"

The Hedgehog heard a voice come from behind them. "Bwahahahahaha! Look closely Sonic, because it will soon be nothing more than a memory!"

The Hedgehog spun around. "No! Not you again Doctor Celeryman! I'll never let you take this paradise away from me!"

"Think again, rat!" He shot a series of homing missiles at his enemy from the celerymobile.

"I will!" He jumped from missile to missile and finally into the villain, knocking him over.

"Damn you! I will return!" He ran away.

"Remember kids, if anyone ever tries to take your paradise away from you, that's no good!"

The Hedgehog woke up to the sound of his friend's voice. "Hey Sonic, wake up! We're here!"

"What?! We are?!" His eyes were still half closed.

"Well yeah, we should go check into the hotel." He waved Sonic towards him.

"Fine..." He got up and stretched.

Once they got to the hotel they reserved a room and unpacked.

Sonic relaxed himself on the bed, putting his hands behind his head. "Do we know who else is going to be in the movie?"

The fox was inspecting the room. "No, we don't... except it can be assumed that the Doctor will be. Also we saw Amy and Cream on the plane. I think that Knuckles will most likely be in it as well."

Sonic grabbed the TV remote. "Well okay, when do we have to be there?"

"Not anytime soon, it's pretty early." Tails looked out the window. "I think I'll go explore the city. It could be nice."

Sonic turned on the TV and started scrolling through channels. "Okay, I think I'll stay and watch something for now."

The fox opened the door to the room. "Well okay, do you want me to bring back lunch?"

"Yeah sure. That would be nice."

"Okay, I'll be back in about an hour." The fox closed the door behind him and sighed. "He's so lazy."

As soon as he left the hotel, he was ambushed by a bunch of overly affectionate Sonic fan girls. There where two in front of the crowd. One was an orange hedgehog with long quills and the other a light blue fox with glasses. "Gahhh, let go!"

The hedgehog did as Tails commanded. "Oh my gosh, it's Tails! Can I have an autograph?!"

"Umm... yeah, I guess so," he said as he was still was being attacked by the fox. "Would you please stop?!"

She backed up, straightening her glasses. "Oh, I'm sorry!" The one-tailed fox got out her cell phone. "Could I take a selffie with you?!"

"Ummm... yeah I suppose..."

"Wait, sign this first," The hedgehog exclaimed. She handed him a piece of fan art and a pen.

"Okay then." The star grabbed the pen and artwork, and signed it. "Here you go," He said as he handed it back.

She squealed. "Oh my gosh! Thank you! Did you bring your friend, Sonic, with you?!"

"Uh yeah, he's in the hotel." He took the selffie with the other fox.

The fox tried to get Tails' attention. "I'm Sky by the way, and the hedgehog is Cookie. Together we are unstoppable!"

"Okay, that's nice... I should get going." He tried to escape, but it was no use, because they followed him everywhere he went, and did so at a relatively fast pace.

* * *

Sonic was still waiting at the hotel watching whatever happened to be on. He glanced at the clock and noticed that Tails wasn't back yet. "That's odd, didn't he say that he would be back in an hour? Should I go find him? Meh... I'm sure he's fine."

After about another half an hour later, Tails scurried into the room, slamming the door behind him. He held the door shut with his own weight. "Some crazy obsessive fan girls are after me! They want you too Sonic!"

There was pounding on the door. "WE LOVE YOU TAILS! AND YOU TOO SONIC!"

"And you forgot our lunch?! How could you?!"

"Why the hell are you worrying about lunch right now?!"

"YOU CAN HAVE US FOR LUNCH SONIC!"

"What the hell?!" Sonic hopped up off the bed and over to the door to help his friend. "Is this going to make us late to the movie?"

"Well that depends on how long they plan to keep this up."

"WE'LL STAY WITH YOU FOREVER!"

The blue hedgehog cringed. "And, I thought that Amy was bad."

"Well, at this rate there won't be a damn movie!"

Sonic had an idea. "Wait Tails, that's it!"

"What?"

"If they are crazy Sonic fan girls... then maybe they will let us pass if it was for the fate of the movie."

"I don't know... it seems a bit iffy." He glanced around room looking for another way, seeing the window. "I know, we can escape through the window!"

Just as he said that, the blade of an axe chopped right through the center of the door. "IT'S COOKIE!"

The Duo screamed. "Let's go with your plan Tails!"

Tails had already opened the window. "You don't have to tell me twice!"

They hopped out, Sonic running down the building, and Tails flying down softly.

The hedgehog frowned. "They're gonna charge us for the door ya know."

"Yeah, but it's not like that's a huge problem. People drop their rings everywhere."

* * *

Amy was brushing her quills to prepare for the filming of the movie. "Hey Cream, could you please turn down the TV a bit?"

"Okay-dokey!" She skipped over to the TV and turned it down. She was watching some show that was targeted at young children with a purple mascot.

"I wonder how the movie will turn out. I hope our roles aren't changed."

She smiled. "I'm sure it'll be great!"

"Well you said the same thing about 06. I wouldn't be so sure."

"Don't be so mad."

"...okay." She finished brushing her quills and was ready to go. "Let's get going Cream! We can't delay the movie."

"Yay! Come on Cheese it's time to go!"

Cheese flew over to Cream. "Chao! Chao!"


	6. Ch 6: Michael Bay

Sonic and Tails entered the building that they were meeting in. They noticed that the cast was quite large compared to what they had previously expected.

Sonic was surprised. "Whoa! Everyone's here! Doctor Eggman, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Rouge, Blaze, Metal Sonic, Big, Fang, Shadow, and... Chris Thorndyke?! What the hell is that asshole doing here?!"

"I donno. This cast is way to large for a good Sonic movie."

The hedgehog slouched over. "This is going to be a huge failure, isn't it?"

A voice spoke loudly from behind him, interrupting Tails before he could speak. "Don't say that you stupid hedgehog! My movies always make a huge fortune!"

He turned around. "What?! Michael Bay, you're directing this?!"

"Sure as hell I am! I'm gonna do your franchise justice, just like I did to Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Transformers! Bwah ho ha ho ha ha ha ho!"

'God is his laugh disgusting,' Tails thought.

After about an hour or so, they began filming. Bay sat in his lawn chair with a clipboard. "Okay Sonic, for this scene I need you to run down that there, building while Doctor Eggman shoots highly explosive homing missiles with built-in machine guns at you." He spun around. "Amy! You just stand there and look pretty, hoping that Sonic will be okay, because your worthless."

Amy felt offended. 'That sexist bastard! He's the worthless one!'

"Chris, whine a lot, and Tails, you fly that fancy plane of yours after Sonic, into a missile, causing an explosion. It will be a huge explosion!"

Tails didn't like the plane that Bay gave him to represent the Tornado. "It looks terrible! Why so many explosions?! Why would I ever fly it into a missile in the first place?! This is stupid?!"

"Stop complaining, fox boy!"

"Fox boy?!"

"Okay, Take one!"

Sonic ran down the building at a high-speed dodging missiles, causing many unnecessary explosions. 'This asshole is going to ruin my whole franchise, what the hell was he thinking?!' He almost ran into one.

Chris gasped. "SHANIC, BE CAREFULL!"

'Of all of the many characters in this series, why him?!'

Eggman was enraged. How could Bay single-handedly do more damage to the hedgehog than he could? "You pesky rat!" He sent out another series of missiles.

Amy read off of her script. "Oh no. I hope Sonic is okay!"

Tails flew the "Tornado" in front of the missiles so that they wouldn't hit his friend. It wouldn't have hit the hedgehog anyways. The collision caused a huge explosion. "Live Sonic!"

"NO TAILS!" He ran over to try to catch his friend but the doctor caught him before he could.

Eggman was reading straight off of the script. "Bwah hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha ha! I am the winner!"

* * *

Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Cream were walking back to the hotel. It was late now. Sonic was slumped over. "Tails, that was terrible!"

"I know, the sad thing is that people are going to pay to see this train wreck."

"You know, I think that Bay is making this movie awful on purpose!"

"Why would he do that?"

"I'm not sure yet... but he has a reason!"

Amy was no happier. "Did you see how that asshole depicted me?! Did you see what he made me wear?! He made me a helpless piece of eye candy! That freaking pervert! That's all he ever does to the female lead!"

Cream was holding Amy's hand. "Ms. Amy, what does asshole mean?"

"Ummm, nothing Cream. Don't tell your Mother that I said it near you, okay."

"Okay!"

Tails was researching about Michael Bay on his Miles Electric. "Hmmm... well we won't be the first franchise he's ruined. He's actually notorious for Explosions, Over sexualizing the female characters, Changing the depiction of characters, lack of character and character development, killing off of characters without emotion, and such."

The hedgehogs turned to him in unison. "You Think?!"

"Hey calm down, I'm just trying to help! It's not like I'm the one directing this movie. He's also ruined the Transformers and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchises already. He also works on other original films, but they don't usually turn out quite as badly as the previously existing ones do."

Amy combed through her quills with her hand. "Well that is strange, maybe you're right Sonic. Why would he want to ruin this franchise though?"

"I donno," Sonic muttered. "Maybe he wasted his money on 06."

"Mr. Tails what does over sexualizing mean?"

"Ask your mom."

The rabbit closed her eyes and smiled. "Okay!"

Tails was about to turn off the Miles Electric when he remembered what happened earlier. "Wait Sonic, where are we going to stay?"

He turned to his friend. "At our hotel of course!"

"We can't, those freaks broke down the door, remember."

"Oh yeah, I bet they stole everything from us too!"

Amy noticed that they where in a bad situation. "You guys can stay in our apartment for the night if you want."

Sonic giggled. "That sounded dirty!"

"Sonic you idiot!" She whacked him in the head with her Piko-Piko Hammer.

He covered his forehead. "Owww ow ow ow owwww! You left a goddamn bump on my head! What the-"

Tails interrupted him. "Thank you. We'd love to stay."

"Ms. Amy why does it sound dirty?"

* * *

"LOCATION: EMPIRE CITY: CHAOS EMERALD IN TWENTY-ONE YARDS."

Red slowly scanned the city in the light of the street lamps, searching every nook and cranny in the possible area. "Where the hell could it be? It's supposed to be here. Why does it say it's here if it's not?!"He looked around again, seeing all the buildings. "I'll have to search them, all of them."

There were three anthropomorphic animals standing on top of a building above the robot. The group contained Vector The Crocodile, Espio The Chameleon, and Charmy The Bee. They were the great Team Chaotix. "What's that idiot babbling on about?" "I'm not sure. Maybe he's an assassin." "Don't worry about it!"

"What was that?!" He spun his head over to where they were. "You! You, have the emerald!" He used the rocket boosters in his feet to fly up to where they were.

"What the hell is that thing?" "It appears to be one of the doctor's robots." "Oh no! Vector, what do we do?!"

Red dove down towards them. Vector and Charmy run off and Espio dodged to the side. "So it wants the emerald too." The chameleon grabbed the red emerald and ready to throw it over to his comrades. "Vector catch this!" He tossed it all the way over to the crocodile.

He caught the emerald, but almost dropped it. "I uh... got it!" He continued running.

"Damn you!" Red grabbed Espio by the neck and threw him of the building. He ran after the other two.

Espio hit several objects on the way down before he grabbed onto a ledge. "We can't let our client down!" He was bleeding all over.

Vector was becoming fatigued so he stopped for a moment to breathe.

"Vector, we can't stop or that robot will get us!"

"Shut up Charmy!" Just as he was about to start running again, he felt the barrel of a gun touch the back of his neck. "Huh... what the hell?"

Red was standing behind the crocodile, his arm-cannon pinpointed on the spine. "Give me the emerald, or else I'll shoot. Either way I win."

* * *

**Hello people, Toast here again! I have thought about starting up another fanfic, but I would like my readers to have some input. Of the following options, what sounds best? Also what genre would you like it to be. I will take your answers into consideration. :3 - Super Mario, another Sonic The Hedgehog, Sonic Boom, Regular Show, Soul Eater, Doctor Who, Godzilla, Zelda, Marvel Universe, or a crossover. Thank you all! I appreciate your support. **


	7. Ch 7: Accidental Murder

Tails woke up the next morning and yawned, sitting up in the bed. Everyone else was asleep. He went straight over to the coffee maker as usual, preparing enough for everyone except Cream since she was too young. Once there was enough for him he poured it into his cup and then walked calmly over to the balcony, looking down. 'I hoped that the movie would be at very least decent. We can't let something this bad be released, not again.'

Eventually Cream woke up and saw that Tails was troubled. She walked over to him, carrying her plush toy and being followed by Cheese. "Mr. Tails... is everything okay?"

He turned to her, seeing that she was worrying about him. "Yeah, everything is fine."

"No, there's something bothering you... I can tell. What's wrong?"

The fox looked away. "It's Michael Bay... that director. He's making some iffy decisions."

The rabbit frowned, hugging the plush close to her. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said. "I kind thought that the movie was going to be nice..."

Tails looked down at the busy streets below him. "I don't know what, but we have to do something to keep him from doing any further damage."

"How would we do that, Mr. Tails? He's in charge."

"I donno... we all need to form up and come up with a plan! I sure know that one anthropomorphic fox isn't enough to stop a man like Michael Bay."

"Do you want me to wake them up right now?"

"Yes, we should get started as early as possible," He said as he looked down to his coffee cup. "I'll pour them their coffee."

* * *

Michael Bay sat in his office with his legs on his desk, leaning his chair on it's back two legs. The man was holding the beefy check that SEGA had given him to make the movie in his left hand, smiling at it. "This is wonderful! I will rule the world in no time!" He set it down carefully in his front drawer, closing it softly.

There was a knock on the door that caused the director to take his feet down from the desk and onto the floor. He then began to sift through papers to look like he was busy. "Come right on in!" The door opened, revealing the yellow fox.

"Ahh... Miles Prowler, what is it that you need?" He cracked a fake smile.

"Don't call me... never mind. Some of my peers spoke with me about the movie, and it just... we think that there need to be some changes made."

Michael Bay frowned. "Listen fox-boy... I know what the people want! There is nothing you can do to that will change it either! I'm in charge! I alone hold the fate of your whole damned franchise!"

The fox tilted his head to the side. "Well human... um... man... you sound awful fishy there. I'm thinking that Sonic may be right about you!"

The look on Bay's face changed to that of fear. He ran over to the fox and grabbed him by the throat, shaking him. "What the hell do you bastards know about me?! What the hell do you know?!"

"Nothing... yet..."

Michael Bay catapulted the him a crossed the room, the fox's head hitting a bookshelf. "Good, let's keep it that way!"

Tails tried to get up. "We will stop you!"

The man smiled. "You and what army? I have an army of guards that will respond to my call at any second! Ones who will obey my every command!"

"Oh yeah... well we have a Knuckles."

Knuckles ran into the office once he heard his name. "I'll kill you!" He ran straight over to the director and leapt onto him, knocking him through the window. They watched as he fell to the ground.

"KNUCKLES, YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO KILL HIM, YOU IDIOT! HOW THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO EXPLAIN THIS TO THE POLICE?!"

Knuckles smiled and gave Tails a thumbs up. "I felt it was justified!"

Tails moaned and hit his head on the wall. "Knuckles you dumbass! That's not gonna help our case! Now we're going to be arrested... IN AMERICA!"

The echidna turned away. "No one understands my talents!"

"What are we going to do?! WHAT?!"

"I know! We can jump down after him!"

"WHAT THE HELL KNUCKLES?! HOW IS THAT GOING TO HELP IN ANY WAY?!"

"Then they will think that we were innocent!" Knuckles smiled.

Tails just looked at the echidna, confused.

"It makes complete sense, Tails! Why don't you believe me?!"

"Whatever." The fox grabbed his cell phone and called Sonic.

"Hello, this is Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog!"

"Hey, Knuckles ended up killing him."

"HOLY SHIT TAILS!"

"Yeah, I told you it was a bad idea to bring him with me. Either the police or his apparently existent army will try to take us down."

"I told you that he was an evil master-mind!"

"Whatever, we need to escape before something happens."

"Okay, how?"

"I don't know! We have to come up with something, or we'll go to jail!"

"Ummm, I DONNO JUST RUN!" Sonic ended the call.

"Dammit Sonic!' He put the phone back up and turned to Knuckles. "Let's go, before they arrest us!"

* * *

The Blue Hedgehog was standing on the balcony with his cell phone in his hand. He put it away, where ever he happens to keep it, and headed back inside. "Okay everyone, I have something very important to tell you!"

Cream Smiled. "What is it, Mr. Sonic?"

"Well... this may be hard to take in, but we're criminals now. Knuckles didn't listen to what we said... and he murdered Michel Bay. So yeah, we need to escape from America before they take us down."

Amy turned her head to Sonic. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"I know, I know... We need to pack our bags and go."

"Why is there even a god damn America on Mobius in the first place?"

"I donno... that's a good question... It must be a continuity error..."

Amy folded her arms. "I knew it!"


	8. Ch 8: Escape from America

**I'm so sorry that it's been taking so long for me to update, everyone. I have had a crazy schedule to deal with so it's hard for me to find the time to simply sit down and write. I've also been sick, so I didn't feel well enough to continue till I was better. Also, any jokes about America, are nothing more than jokes, so please don't take any offense to them. I'm an American myself, so I'm really making fun of myself. lol XD Anyways, enjoy. ^_^ **

* * *

**Not too long after where we left off...**

"Dammit!" Sonic growled looking through the back window of the stolen army vehicle. "They're gaining on us!" He pointed back at a group of identical vehicles. "Tails, let's pick up some speed!"

"Sonic, what the hell do you think I'm trying to do?!" Tails yelled back to the hedgehog, while driving angrily.

Sonic glared at his friend. "Well excuuuuse me, princess!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHOULD SHUT THE HELL UP!" Amy scolded. "We can't escape from these creeps if we're busy fighting each other!"

Cream hugged Cheese close to her. "Don't worry, Ms. Amy, I'm sure that the author will come up with a way to get us out of this."

"Cream what did I tell you about breaking the fourth..." She was cut off by an explosive homing missile targeted at them, which sent the truck tumbling forcefully into a building. The crew luckily collecting no casualties.

"Shit," Sonic moaned, rubbing his forehead. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah." Amy replied for them.

"Guys, I don't think there's a way we're going to escape, we might as well turn ourselves in. They are Americans after all."

Knuckles suddenly had an idea and jerked himself forward. "Wait guys! I know how we can escape!" He reached for something behind him. "I have a few wisps on me!"

"Where were you keeping that?" Sonic asked.

Knuckles smiled. "I'll never tell."

"I think we should use it Sonic," Tails inserted. "We don't really have any other choice. Even if it is classified as both a drug and a bioweapon here it wouldn't really matter since we're already criminals anyways."

"Well okay then." He grabbed the cyan wisp. "It's not like I haven't had these things before."

The armored scrap heap was now completely surrounded by Michael Bay's army, Police, and American Soldiers. There was a man in a trench coat in front of the massive group, holding a megaphone. "Come out with or hands up if you wish to live!"

To his surprise Sonic clumsily tumbled out of the now-broken window and put his hands limply above his head. "Okay sir, but may I say something first?"

The man tilted his head to the side in confusion, and lowered the megaphone. "Um, yeah I guess so. It sure as hell isn't going to make you look anymore innocent though."

"LASER!"

* * *

The team fell through the front door of Tails' house, feeling exhausted.

"I'm sure glad we got out of there alive," Knuckles said as he collapsed onto Tails' sofa, which to any one of them would feel like heaven. "Good thing that I'm on wisps!"

Sonic and Tails sat comfortably on the couch. "Oh my God, that was terrible!" Tails groaned. "This couch is really nice though. I think I'm gonna need to rest here for a while."

Amy looked at the group's fatigue, noticing that she felt the same way. "Cream and I should probably get back to my house. Bye guys!"

"Bye, you two!" Sonic moaned depressingly as they walked out.

The room was silent for the next ten minutes until Sonic spoke. "You know that if something isn't worked out that America will threaten to attack South Island until they take us into custody," Sonic mentioned. "Just saying."

"I don't think they will. They're in dept anyways, it's not like they can afford to throw away any more money on a small group of... I think we would be classified as terrorists now... especially after Knuckles made that bomb, but I don't think that they would risk it on something so stupid." Tails pointed out. "At least I'd hope not."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Sonic smiled.

"If they were to attack then they would just be in an even worse condition than they are now. So as long as we don't enter their territory, we should be completely fine. I wouldn't think they would ignorant enough to risk it. If it weren't for Knuckles then we wouldn't have to had gone through this."

"You know I'm still here, right?" Knuckles spoke.

"Yeah, but I don't care!" said the fox.

Sonic became bored after awhile and stood up, stretching his arms. "Hey guys, anyone want to go to Starbucks with me? Coffee sounds really good right now."

Knuckles nodded. "Yeah, I work there you know."

"Knuckles you idiot!" Tails screamed. "If Silver sees you he'll beat the living shit out of you! And no, you do not work at Starbucks!"

Sonic tried to act like he understood what they were talking about, but he obviously didn't. "So is it just me then?" Sonic asked. "Should I bring you back some?"

"Yeah that would be nice," Tails returned. "Thanks!"

"No problem, bro."

* * *

"Finally! I'm free!" Silver chuckled manically as he opened the front door of Starbucks for the first time in a week and some. "I don't have to live off of those damned coffee beans anymore! Yes! Freedom! Bwahhahhahahahahaha! Now I can have my revenge on that god damn fox and echidna! Bwahhhahahahaha!" His right eye was twitching.

As sonic was running along the long path to Emerald Hill Zone's Starbucks, he looked up and saw Silver standing outside. He tried to drift to a stop but his foot hit a rock and caused it fly all the way over to Silver's face, the weak side-character collapsed onto the cold ground.

"Oh my God! I didn't just kill that guy did I?" He stopped to make sure that Silver was breathing, and he was. "Well he's not dead. I'd better get this hedgehog taken to a doctor and then give him a large tip!" He picked up the victim and ran back in the direction of the house.


	9. Ch 9: I'm not a doctor

**Hey people! I've recently gotten Hyrule Warriors and one of the Final Fantasy side games (I think that it was Crystal Bearers or something. I've never actually played a Final Fantasy game, so don't be mad at me if I was wrong XD), and they are both good... especially Hyrule Warriors, which is fantastic. They are also to blame, or at least partly, for the delay in the upload schedule. (I'm sorry about that). I've also been working on a special chapter. Anyways, enjoy...**

It was sometime in the early morning; Sonic and Tails were at the nearest hospital to where they live, looking down at Silver The Hedgehog who was lying unconscious in the hospital bed. He had taken quite a toll from the recent chain of events. Obviously, being a Starbucks worker isn't anywhere near as easy as it looks.

Dr. Mario walked back into the cold medical-room staring down professionally at his clipboard. "He should be fine. All he really needs now is to rest his head for a while and take a strong medication. He's been through a lot lately though." He glared, bothered at Tails. "You're lucky that I haven't called the police. I don't think that they would be very happy with you."

"How many times do I have to apologize?" The fox asked in reply.

The doctor didn't answer. Instead, he turned to Sonic. "It's up to you two to take care of this poor victim for the next week."

The hedgehog scratched his head. "Well okay, but I'm anything but a doctor. In fact my greatest enemy is one. How am I supposed to take care of him?"

Dr. Mario handed Sonic a small capsule that he grabbed from the room's closet. "Give him one of these 1-up mushrooms every day and tend to all of his other needs."

"I'm sorry doctor... but that was extremely vague. Could you please elaborate a bit more?"

"The rest is your problem. He's from your franchise, not mine. The only reason I'm even on this island is because of that damned Ebola outbreak!"

"Uh... okay then," the hedgehog replied nervously.

About half an hour later Sonic and Tails landed the Tornado beside their house in Bridge Zone. "Okay, we have to get him inside," Sonic reminded his friend.

The fox let out a sigh. "Yeah I know."

"We have to take care of him because of what we've done to him, so stop complaining about it and help the poor hedgehog."

"fine," the fox moaned stubbornly.

The duo, together, helped lift Silver out of the airplane, Sonic by the head and Tails by his feet. They stumbled out of Tornado, almost dropping him twice. "Dammit Tails! We need a car or something! We can't transport an unconscious body with a plane!"

"I have some early designs for a land vehicle... but I haven't really to finish and finalize them yet."

"Well then finish it! We really need one!"

The fox compressed his lips. "Well, you need to get a job!"

"I work for SEGA! I practically am SEGA!"

"Well that obviously isn't enough! All you do with your paycheck is spend, spend, spend! Why in the hell would you ever need to buy five Sham-Wows?"

The hedgehog shook his head. "Tails, the Sham-Wow is pretty freaking awesome!"

"It's a glorified wash-cloth!"

While the two were busy arguing with each other, they completely forgot about Silver, letting him fall to the ground. His head landed with a thud. The albino hedgehog's eyelid opened painfully. "Oww..."

Sonic and Tails fell completely silent. "Dammit Sonic! We dropped him!"

Silver tried to stand up, but he was unable. "What the hell... where am I?!" He looked up at the other two, noticing the mutant fox. He remembered how Tails abandoned him. "You! You helped him escape!" He struggled to collect all of his strength, so that he could weakly wobble to a stand. "You're the reason that I'm like this! Why?!" He spoke in a kind of slur, like a drunken man.

The fox actually felt sorry for him this time, unlike before. "I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking." He looked down at his shoes.

"Well I'm gonna..." The hedgehog fell back to the ground before he could finish his sentence.

The pair stood in silence for a moment, until Tails spoke. "We need to get him inside, come on."

The blue hedgehog smirked. "Well, talk about a change of heart."

* * *

"Hey Silver, wake up!" Tails spoke down to his guest room bed. "You need to eat!"

"Huh?" The albino hedgehog wobbled up to a sit.

Tails was holding a breakfast tray, setting it beside Silver. It had eggs, hash browns, sausage, a 1up-mushroom, and tea on it... and it all looked delicious.

"I don't understand," Silver mumbled. "why are you helping me when you didn't before?"

The fox looked a down, and then walked to the door. "I donno." He then left the room, to the dining room and sat down in a chair.

"How is he?" Sonic asked. He was shoveling through the fridge in hope to find something to eat.

"He's fine, weak, but fine." The fox was skimming through the paper.

"That's good." The hedgehog ripped a pile of food out of the fridge.

An article caught Tails attention. "What's this? Apparently there have been signs of a new mecha-sonic. It has attacked in three areas so far."

Sonic facepalmed. "Tails, I've taken down like, a million of those already! One more is nothing but a another badnik."

"I guess you're right..."

* * *

Red was running at his top speed to his next location. He already had collected two of the seven chaos emeralds, giving him almost unstoppable power already.

An incoming call came in from Doctor Eggman. "Hello Red, your next target is in five hundred meters. It's in Hollywood. Thankfully Sonic and Tails have already left the city, so the emerald is ours for the taking!"

"Great," Said the robotic copy in return.

Hollywood's sign could be seen in the distance, so he ran down to the city with a chuckle. The chaos emerald was near the center of the city, where the vehicle Tails was driving ran into the tall building.

In that very spot there were two adoptive sisters in a conversation: Sky and Cookie.* They looked at the scene of destruction. "I don't think that Sonic would actually do any thing like this," Sky spoke to Cookie.

"He wouldn't, he had to have been attacked by someone or one of his friends be in danger first," returned the orange hedgehog. "I would guess it was started by a friend, probably Knuckles."

"Well I was going to give him this, but now I can't," She held a chaos emerald she had kept in her purse. "It thought it might be helpful."

Red arrived in the city's center and saw the emerald in Sky's hand. "STAND DOWN!" He yelled at the top of his voice-chip as he raised his arm cannon.

The fox was terrified of the robot and hid herself behind Cookie.

"What the hell do you want?!" Cookie shouted back at Red.

"The emerald, that's all you need to give me."

"You're just one of that eggheads' robots aren't you! There's no way I'm giving it to you!"

"Well that's to bad isn't it?" A firm, and familiar voice spoke from behind.

Sky turned to see who it was. "Mr. Obama?!" She spoke in surprise. "What are you doing here?!"

He smiled in an awkward way. "Well you see that Sonic and Tails, they're a threat to 'merica. If someone is gonna help by taking them down, then by all means we should let them help us!"

"You son of a bitch!" Cookie half-screamed at the president.

"Shut up! You don't have no freedom of speech! Say it again and I'll have you shot on the spot!" He said as he ripped the chaos emerald away from them, tossing to the robot. "Thank you for helping defend America!"

Red snatched it from the air and held it firmly in his metallic hand. "No problem, and thank you Mr. President."

* * *

*Sky and Cookie are from the chapter "Super Sonic Fangirls" Sky is the blue fox, and Cookie is the orange hedgehog.


End file.
